Soulforce Invoker
A highly mobile brawler who manipulates inner strength to make himself durable and channel damaging energy. Hit Die d10 Skill Points at Each Level 4 + Int Class Features All of the following are class features of the Soulforce Invoker. Weapon and Armor Proﬁciency: A Soulforce Invoker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Spiritual Presence (Su): A soulforce invoker can channel his spiritual force to manifest special powers of force and mobility. You can use your Spirit powers a number of times per day equal to one-half your class level (minimum 1) plus your Wisdom bonus (if any). Spirit powers can be used only if you are unencumbered and wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. As long as your Spirit Pool isn’t empty (that is, as long as you have at least one daily use remaining), you gain a +2 bonus on your Reflex saves. Your Spirit powers are Spirit Shift, Spirit Smite, and Soul Force. Each power is described under a separate entry below. Indwell (Ex): You can channel the tremendous energies of your soul through your body, driving yourself into a zen-like state of physical and spiritual power a certain number of times per day. In an Indwell, you become empowered and difficult to harm. You temporarily gain a +4 bonus to Strength, a +2 Deflection bonus to AC, and Fast Healing 1. An Indwell lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. You may prematurely end your Indwell. You can enter an Indwell only once per encounter. At 1st level you can use your Indwell ability once per day. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, you can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level). Entering an Indwell takes no time itself, but you can do it only during your action, not in response to someone else's action. Spirit Shift (Su): Starting at 2nd level, you can spend one daily use of your Spirit Power to teleport yourself a short distance instantly as if by means of a Dimension Leap spell. Using this ability is a Swift Action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. You can move a maximum of 5 feet per class level using this ability. Spirit Smite (Su): Starting at 5th level, you can spend one daily use of your Spirit Power to enhance one normal melee attack. You add your Wisdom bonus (if any) to your attack and damage roll. Activating this ability is a free action that can only be done once per turn. At 15th level, all damage dealt as part of a Spirit Smite attack is considered Force damage and ignores the 50% miss chance from incorporeal creatures. Spiritual Awareness (Ex): Starting at 6th level, you gain the blindsight ability to a range of 5 feet. At 12th level, the blindsight increases to a range of 15 feet. At 18th level, the blindsight increases to a range of 30 feet. Improved Indwell (Ex): At 6th level, your Fast Healing while in an Indwell increases to Fast Healing 3. Soul Force (Su): Starting at 10th level, you can spend 1 daily uses of your Spirit Power as a Swift Action to create an orb of raw spiritual energy. You can then throw the seething orb as a Standard Action with a range of 60 feet. This ranged touch attack deals Force damage equal to 3d6 + your Wisdom modifier. You must throw the orb within 1 round per point of Wisdom modifier or it dissipates harmlessly. In addition, if a subject of up to one size category larger than you fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Wisdom modifier), the driving force of the spiritual orb pushes it back 5 feet plus another 5 feet for every 5 points of damage it takes. If a wall or other solid object prevents the subject from being pushed back, it instead slams into the object and takes an extra 2d6 points of damage from the impact (no save). The movement caused by Soul Force provokes attacks of opportunity. Greater Indwell (Ex): At 11th level, your bonus to Strength during your Indwell increases to +6 and your deflection bonus to AC increases to +3. Pristine Indwell (Ex): At 16th level, your Fast Healing while in an Indwell increases to Fast Healing 5. Your bonus to Strength during your Indwell increases to +8 and your deflection bonus to AC increases to +4. Class Skills: Autohypnosis, Balance, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Jump, Listen, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival, Swim, Tumble .